Talk:Creatures Community
Someone needs to think through a layout for this page, it could end up being BIG. We need to organise it. Recommend leaving it up to Sgeo before any of us add to it. We need a description of the community and its history, possibly links to major community hubs, etc... Liam 00:38, 8 Jan 2005 (PST): Working on it now, although it may end up being an opinion article I'll post somewhere else. ---- When I started writing this article, I thought about many different ways of introducing it. Should I just start with the story, and plow onwards? No, I thought, that would be going into it too fast. So, I started having a look at how the CC Celebrities write their introductions.. And I must say, having read Lis's, Lummox's, and notable other community members articles, I should just ramble on randomly in case I hit something relevant. So, here it is.. an article on the history of the Creatures Community! - Liam ---- Inaccuracys Spelt horribly wrong. The article has a few major faults you may want to look at: :One of the most controversial members of the community began his experiments in norn torture at about this time, and his nickname was AntiNorn. He ran a website called Tortured Norns, and he was shunned from the community, hated by most members. His actions, however viewed by the rest of the community, caused many Norn Rehabilitation Centre sites to be erected. Steve Grand had this to say on the matter in his book ''Creation: Life and how to make it. :It was later revealed that AntiNorn had done what he did to make people care about the helpless more, and in that he succeeded spectacularly. AN was not shunned by the community, and Tortured Norns was well known to be a joke. There were only like 2 norn rehabilitation sites. AN also never said that he did what he did to make people care, it was always just a joke. HomeCreatures :HomeCreatures originally came about in the summer of 1995, with only a large 'Coming Soon!' splash and the promise to become one of the most successful community hubs to date. It was one of the first 3rd party sites to have its own domain (one other being CreaturesLife.net) and soon a message appeared on CL.net about its forthcoming 'sister site'. About this time, many rumours were beginning to fly about this now-famous site. :''Soon Miff was offering hosting at HomeCreatures, and many who had been use Geocities and Xoom jumped at the chance of hosting at www.yourname.homecreatures.com :Miff, of course, was helping the rumours along in JRChat and a few forums by dropping tantalizing hints. People were still completely in the dark however, and wanted to know more about HomeCreatures. ... :Unfortunately, when HomeCreatures went down it took a lot of sites with it. Some - like the Creatures Information Exchange - were revived, but many were lost forever. - HC launched in 1999, not '95 - CiE came BEFORE HC, and closed before it was even launched. It was never hosted on HC, and did not live on after HC went down. HC inherited content from the site, but the two were from different time periods. Ehehe.. I was just writing what I knew. I'll fix the HC part ASAP :-) - Liam